Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam
by TrueLoveAlways16
Summary: Caitlyn wasn't expecting to find love at Camp Rock; Nate wasn't either, yet they both found each other. Will they survive after the summer or will their love fade away during the mist of the Camp Wars?  Read to find out. :


AN: Yeah, yeah, another story. Blah blah blah. I'm Sorry! Couldn't resist a lot of Naitlyn possibilities! : ) hope you'll forgive me by reading and reviewing!

Of course, this is Naitlyn and I don't own a thing except for my plot.

Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam

Chapter 1

Caitlyn sighed as she finally made it past security. You would think that with all that security, a hundred and ten pound teenager wouldn't frighten them.

Go figure.

"Because I'm seventeen years old and I could _totally_ be a terrorist." She muttered sarcastically to herself as she rolled her suitcase to the airport pick-up line.

She finally made it past all the hustling people leaving for their vacations and sighed. The summer had just begun and she could already tell that it was going to be long. She missed her Camp Rock friends and all, but she missed her Europe friends too. Caitlyn quickly came to a halt and unzipped her purse. She took out her iPhone and turned it on.

"Look, there she is!" someone exclaimed but she didn't pay any attention to the voice as she waited for her stupid phone to turn on.

"Caitlyn!"

Caitlyn looked up from her phone and laughed, "Ella, Peggy!"

The three teenaged girls squealed in excitement and hugged each other.

"It's been _way_ too long!" Peggy exclaimed.

"Dude," Caitlyn snorted, "It's been like one summer. Missed me that much?"

Ella and Peggy laughed at their sarcastic friend.

"Yes, yes we did! You know why? Because _someone_ was off in boarding school in Europe without so much as an e-mail or a facebook message!" Ella exclaimed.

Caitlyn laughed, "Hey, that's not fair. It's not like you guys told me about.. uh.. whatever it is you two were doing!"

The three girls laughed and hugged each other once more.

"Come on, the bus is loading girlie!" Peggy laughed and linked arms with Ella.

Caitlyn rolled her eyes, "Not like it's going anywhere."

"Oh, Caitlyn. We have missed you and your sarcasm." Ella laughed.

The three girls walked towards the bus with smiles on their faces.

-CR2-CR2—CR2-CR2-CR2-CR2—CR2-CR2-

"Dude, I can't believe you broke the bus." Nate exclaimed.

Shane sighed, "I didn't technically _brake_ it.."

Nate rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah. Let's just call the tow-truck and we'll—"

"No!" Shane exclaimed, "I got this."

Shane continued to work on fixing the bus. In the end, they had to watch their tour bus roll down a large hill and into a lake.

"Awesome. Just. Awesome." Nate exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

"Tow-truck won't be able to come.." Jason sighed.

"I got a plan." Nate grinned, "Just in time for Shane to get to Camp Rock before Mitchie's there."

Shane grumbled, "Oh yeah? How?"

…...

"I can't believe I had to ride in the back with a chicken." Shane grumbled and hopped out of the truck.

Nate grinned, "We all had to."

Shane continued to grumble until he saw Mitchie talking to some of her friends.

"Mitchie!" Shane exclaimed happily and bounced over to his girlfriend.

Jason and Nate shook their heads and laughed at their brother. Suddenly a loud honking filled the air of Camp Rock. Everyone turned to see the Camp Rock bus pulling in. Caitlyn, Ella, and Peggy were the first ones off.

"Oh, solid ground. I have missed you." Caitlyn exclaimed with a loud sigh.

"Brown's driving is so _scary_…" Ella agreed.

Brown walked off the bus, "Welcome back to Camp Rock, ladies and gentlemen!"

"Brown, where did you learn to drive?" Peggy asked, eyes wide.

Brown shrugged, "In my hometown, in England."

Caitlyn groaned, "No wonder he was driving on the wrong side of the road!"

Brown frowned, "I drive perfectly well, thank you."

Caitlyn rolled her eyes as Brown walked away to greet the other campers. She grinned when she spotted Mitchie… and Shane. She briefly saw the two other members of Connect Three standing close to Mitchie and Shane.

"Caitlyn!"

Obviously, Mitchie had seen her, too. Caitlyn laughed as she ran towards her best friend. The two girls squealed and hugged then squealed some more.

"I didn't think you were going to be able to come!" Mitchie exclaimed, hugging Caitlyn once more.

"Well, my parole officer let me out early on good behavior." Caitlyn grinned to Shane, Jason and Nate.

Jason and Nate looked at Caitlyn funny while Shane and Mitchie laughed. Caitlyn had met Shane last summer, but she had yet to meet the other two-thirds that made up Connect Three.

"She's kidding!" Mitchie exclaimed then coughed.

Jason muttered, "I totally knew that."

"Hey, I don't think we've met before. I'm Nate." Nate smiled at Caitlyn, sending her heart fluttering in her chest.

She mentally scolded herself. She shouldn't be having feelings for someone she just met because she.. really didn't come to Camp Rock for a boyfriend. All she needed was her music and—wow. Nate _really_ smelled good.

"I'm Caitlyn." She grinned and shook Nate's hand politely.

Nate grinned back. She was beautiful, with her long curly brown hair and those eyes…don't even get him started on how gorgeous and endless her eyes seemed. He snapped out of it and blushed as he let go of her hand.

"I'm Jason." Jason smiled and shook Caitlyn's hand.

"I'm Caitlyn." Caitlyn smiled, but felt no sparks like she had with Nate.

There was a slight silence, but it was immediately interrupted when Jason mumbled something about Ella and birds and took off towards Ella.

"As you can see, I have a cold and that's why I can't do the first jam, Cait." Mitchie sniffled and pointed to her red nose.

Caitlyn smiled, "No worries, Mitch. I just won't do it."

"Actually," Mitchie grinned and coughed again, "I was thinking you could perform the song without me."

"Without you?" Caitlyn squeaked, causing Nate and Shane to laugh.

Caitlyn blushed and said, "You want me to sing, dance, _and _cue the music?"

"I've totally heard you sing before. You're really awesome!" Mitchie complimented, trying to get Caitlyn to take the bait.

Caitlyn grinned, "Thanks, Mitch! I—woah, oh, ohh. No you don't, missy! You can't just compliment me and think I'm going to—"

"Take my place in the first jam? Thanks, Cait!" Mitchie laughed/coughed and grabbed Shane's hand, "Good luck tonight!"

With that said, Mitchie took off running with Shane close behind her.

Caitlyn sighed, "I've totally just been punked."

Nate laughed, "You have. You really have."

Caitlyn stuck her tongue out at Nate. Maybe this summer, she would be the one with the cute boyfriend. She blushed at the thought. She wasn't looking for a boyfriend.

"So mature." Nate said sarcastically with an eye roll.

Caitlyn rolled her eyes as her phone started ringing.

_If it's you and me forever,_

_If it's you and me right now that'd be alright.._

Nate just grinned as Caitlyn blushed at the song and said, "Excuse me."

She walked away and pressed the accept button, "Hello?"

"_You make it there alright?"_

"Hey, Kyle!" She exclaimed then put her hand over the phone, "Sorry. I've gotta take this..."

Nate smiled and said, "no problem. I should go.. unpack."

Caitlyn nodded and watched him walk away.

-CR2-CR2—CR2—CR2-

"Caitlyn, what's gong on between you and Nate?" Mitchie coughed with raised eyebrows from her bed, which was already made up with sheets and pillows.

"Yeah, you two looked like you were getting _awfully _close." Peggy grinned and nudged Caitlyn.

Caitlyn rolled her eyes, "We _just_ met, guys!"

Caitlyn made her way to her suitcase and unzipped it. She didn't bring as many bright colors this year. Her friends in Europe had given her a small makeover, but Caitlyn was still the same girl. She had to find something cute to wear to the jam.. possibly for a certain curly-haired boy. She also needed to read over the lyrics one more time, because now she was supposed to be on the stage singing. Alone. _Thanks again, Mitchie_ Caitlyn thought to herself.

"Mmhm. Twenty bucks says that by the end of summer, Caitlyn and Nate will be a something." Ella laughed.

"I'll take that bet!" Caitlyn exclaimed, "I'm not looking for a boyfriend. I'm here for music."

"That's what Mitchie said last summer and just look at her and Shane now." Ella pointed out.

Mitchie blushed while the rest of the girls laughed. Caitlyn smiled, yet still couldn't take her mind off a curly haired, brown-eyed boy.

"So, you and Caitlyn, hmm?" Shane grinned at his younger brother.

Nate groaned, "Dude, leave it alone."

"Leave what alone?" Jason asked as he walked in and plopped down on his bed.

Nate groaned again as Shane said, "Caitlyn and Nate sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g!"

Jason laughed as Nate punched Shane in the arm.

"Ow. Geez." Shane exclaimed and rubbed his arm.

"We just met." Nate said and started unpacking his suitcase onto his bed. He had to find something cool to wear to the jam.. he needed to look his best.

"Yeah, but you're already trying to figure out what to wear to the Jam." Jason pointed out and grinned at Shane.

Shane grinned back and said, "Which means, you totally like her!"

Nate blushed, "Maybe. Don't you have some catching up with Mitchie to do or something?"

Shane put his hands in his pockets, "Yeah, but she's sick... I could bring her some soup. Hmm. I'm awesome. See you guys at the jam!"

With that said, Shane left in a hurry to get Mitchie some soup. Nate rolled his eyes and looked at his shirt choices.

Jason opened his mouth to tease Nate about Caitlyn, but Nate interrupted him.

"I heard Ella loves birds."

Jason took off running to see Ella in excitement. Nate laughed but couldn't stop thinking about one curly-haired, brown-eyed girl.


End file.
